The Project
The Project Artifact 4 Magical Material: Demon Essence Attune Cost: N/A Drawbacks: Size 2 (The Artifact requires a large cart to move) Fuel 3 (The Artifact requires a 4+ hearthstone that does nothing but power it) The Project isn't very impressive from the outside. A box, about the size of a large closet, it appears to be made from ivory. A recession in the door fits a single hearthstone, and if a 4+ hearthstone is not slotted into the device, it is nothing more than a fancy box. Around the hearthstone seal is the symbol of a sunburst -- an iconized Nova, for Nova's are the creatures it creates. Inside, there is enough space for one mortal to stand with wiggle room, as well as two empty glass orbs half buried into the wall where he is supposed to place his hands. The artifact activates when a mortal steps into the box, shuts the door, and places his hands on the orbs. As soon as this happens, the artifact flares to life. Wyld energy floods the chamber, serving the dual purpose of taking the contents of the box temporarily Outside Fate, and of making the occupants existence more pliable. As this happens, the white fire of She Who Lives in Her Name burns inside the orbs, and her Principles of Creation emerge from then, bringing order to the space once again. Over the course of an hour, the mortal inside is all but disintegrated -- melted, built up anew, twisted and reformed. The process is painless, but can be profoundly psychologically disturbing. When they emerge, they are visibly mutated -- a member of a new species entirely. Appearing as a vaguely satyric creature, they are human from the waist up, but from the waist down have the modified legs of some great desert cat -- powerful and digigrade, covered with a light tan fur. Their forms and souls are clearly tainted with the power of the Elemental Pole of Fire. Their hair tends to be flame red and oranges and their skin features the occasional scale-like mark. Personality wise they are essentially the same people they were, but the boundless energy in their heart inflicts noticeable changes. They tend to become more energetic and extroverted. The sudden increase in strength and power can also cause a heady feeling as they experience feelings of invulnerability -- but this is a perfectly mundane effect, that usually lasts a few days or until they do something stupid, whichever occurs first. Mechanically, Nova's are built as stabilized mutated creatures. They breed true -- and hybrids between Nova's and Humans have a 50/50 chance of being either species. First generation creatures -- those created in The Project -- are stable mutants, but they remain mutants. Any attempt to induce additional mutations fails and causes major medical side effects -- if it doesn't immediately kill them outright. However, any children they had would (in theory) be a new species in their own right. All Nova's are Creatures of Darkness. Mutations: Longevity -- Nova's live an average of 150 years. Fire Adaptation -- Nova's can work, fight, and live under the heat of the hot desert sun without fear. Gazelle's Pace -- Digigrade lets give Nova's swift overland movement and jumping power. Exalted Healing -- The Project was too much of an investment to let it's creations bleed to death. Inexhaustible -- Though they still have to sleep, the core of elemental fire in a Nova's heart gives them boundless energy. Short Gestation Periods -- Nova's breed true. Category:Songs of the Time of Tumult